LE MERCURE AFFICHAIT 40 DEGRÉS
by Bleeding Coconut
Summary: Quand la chaleur engourdit vos membres et vos songes, la réalité se confond avec l'irréel. Eliot, tiraillé entre ses désirs et ses peurs, perçoit d'étranges inspirations face à Quentin, alors qu'il essaye de démêler des sentiments exacerbés par la facilité d'une vie en plein été.


LE MERCURE AFFICHAIT 40 DEGRES - FANFICTION THE MAGICIAN – QUELIOT – ONE SHOT

Bien le bonjour à ceux qui passeraient par-là !

Quelques mots avant d'entamer votre lecture, j'ai écrit cette fanfiction, car je viens tout juste de me plonger dans la série "The Magicians" et je suis inconditionnellement sous le charme d'Eliot. A l'instant où je vous écris je viens de terminer la saison 2, mais je suis également au courant de quelques éléments scénaristiques concernant les personnages d'Eliot et Quentin (ouais j'ai pas pu attendre). Donc je me suis quelque peu inspiré de la relation qu'ils ont dans la série.

Je pense que ce one-shot est brouillon, je ne suis pas sûre d'en être vraiment satisfaite, mais je l'ai écrit en phase obsessionnelle et donc j'avais besoin de me le sortir de la tête. Je m'explique, je suis du genre à m'inspirer des éléments qui m'entourent quand j'écris et en particulier des sensations physiques. J'ai eu cette idée lorsque j'écoutais la chanson "The Most Immaculate Haircut" du groupe Metronomy et qu'il y avait une vague de canicule. Cette chanson flaire bon le sud, la chaleur et les cigales, mais aussi ces moments un peu délirant qu'on peut avoir lorsqu'on est dans une semi-somnolence due à la chaleur. Bref, je voyais très clairement Eliot et je me devais d'écrire absolument cette chose, parce que j'en rêvais presque la nuit. Un peu comme un exorcisme donc. Ouais, mes procédés d'écriture sont étranges. Résultat, ça donne ce one-shot qui brosse un peu cet état second, mais qui du coup n'est pas forcément très clair. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas très claire pour expliquer bref, c'est court, c'est du Queliot et ça se passe en été parce que j'avais encore jamais écrit de récit avec cette thématique. Le mieux c'est de le lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'arrête mes inepties.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le mercure affichait les 40 Celsius dans ce qui était la plus longue période caniculaire depuis des décennies. La chaleur, qui engourdissait de sommeil des corps qui ne demandaient qu'à se dénuder, peinait à plier bagage et s'était installée depuis deux semaines déjà. Elle marquait l'union des mois de juillet et août qui s'établissait dans la plénitude de vacances d'été entamées déjà de moitié. La peau des Hommes arborait des zébrures exotiques aux couleurs se déployant du bronze à l'écarlate, manifestation de la diversité physique dont était pourvue l'espèce humaine. Sur ces peaux tannées par l'acide soleil d'été, coulait une sueur qui s'octroyait le droit de danser sur ces corps en surchauffe afin d'y déposer une marque éphémère, bientôt effacée par le jet labourant d'une douche ou encore les mouvements de brasse approximatifs d'une baignade.

Près de la piscine à l'eau turquoise, qui ne devait sa couleur qu'à l'hideux carrelage qui tapissait le fond du bassin, se languissait, sur une chaise longue, un Eliot prêt à succomber au besoin irrésistible d'une sieste estivale. Près de lui, le magicien avait charmé une feuille de palmier d'un mouvement perpétuel afin de s'offrir le luxe d'une brise légère lui effleurant le profil. Eliot ne portait que pour simple apparat, un mini short de bain grenat décoré de fine rayures blanches et surmonté d'un galon immaculé ceignant sa taille. Pour s'assortir à sa tenue légère, un chapeau sous lequel il pouvait profiter de la quiétude de l'ombre pour reposer ses paupières, dissimulait de moitié son visage. Mais plutôt que de s'offrir une sieste sous ce chapeau, Eliot laissait courir son regard sur les corps qui se jetaient avec avidité dans les eaux fraîches de la piscine, son voyeurisme dissimulé par l'étendue du couvre-chef. Et dans cette profusion de corps à moitié nus et dégoulinants d'une eau aux relents de chlore, il s'en distinguait un en particulier. Quentin Coldwater. Il y en avait pourtant de plus beaux, il y en avait pourtant de plus gracieux, il y en avait pourtant de plus musclés, mais pour Eliot aucun n'avait autant d'intérêt que Quentin.

_« Quentin Coldwater »_, se répéta mentalement Eliot. Coldwater, quel nom de circonstance en cette après-midi caniculaire où Eliot ne rêvait que de plonger dans les eaux glacées d'un Quentin extatique. Il y avait bien des choses qu'Eliot rêvait de faire à Quentin et bien d'autres qu'il rêvait que Quentin lui fasse. Il avait eu le temps d'y penser à maintes reprises depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet étudiant de première année à la carcasse voûtée et aux pieds trébuchants. Tout en Quentin criait à la maladresse et à l'anxiété sociale. Alors qu'est-ce que lui, Eliot Waugh, aurait bien pu faire de ce pauvre agneau égaré ? Il l'avait pourtant trouvé mignon, il trouvait tous les premiers années mignons du moment qu'ils affichaient ce même air triste et impressionné par une rentrée dans un établissement réputé pour ses enseignements magiques. Pourtant, Quentin était différent parce qu'il avait appris à le connaître, parce qu'ils avaient défié la bête ensemble, parce qu'ils avaient conquis Fillory, mais surtout parce que Quentin était Quentin, un jeune homme rêveur croyant dur comme fer en la magie. Ce n'était bien sûr pas du jour au lendemain qu'Eliot comprit ses sentiments pour son ami, de fait, il avait toujours pensé exprimer une forte amitié pour Quentin à l'image de celle partagée avec Margo. Mais Quentin et lui avait vécu une vie ensemble, ailleurs, ils avaient eu une famille et ils s'en souvenaient tous deux et Eliot avait menti quant à l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Il avait menti à Quentin, mais il s'était surtout menti à lui-même et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se surprenait à épier Quentin d'un œil songeur, sa raison sûrement ébranlée par un coup de chaleur sous cette tempête caniculaire.

Eliot ajusta son chapeau à hauteur de ses yeux, juste assez pour qu'il puisse observer la marchandise sans se faire surprendre. Quentin venait juste de sortir de la piscine pour s'abreuver et alors qu'il penchait la tête en arrière pour boire, ses beaux cheveux trempés goûtèrent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Eliot contempla une goutte d'eau onduler avec lenteur sur le dos de son ami dans une descente lascive jusqu'à se loger dans le creux de ses reins. Cette goutte d'eau narguait un Eliot bien trop jaloux de ne pas être cette même goutte d'eau qui avait su se loger à la naissance du fessier de Quentin. Il sentait le regard railleur de cette goutte d'eau qu'il aurait bien aimé mettre sous sa langue dans le seul but de la faire taire. Il l'aurait sucée avec avidité tout en éraflant de ses dents la peau du jeune sorcier, tandis qu'il aurait laissé glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à cette chevelure cendrée qui s'égouttait avec délectation contre une peau nuancée de doré. Eliot avait subtilement passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, sans même en prendre conscience, tout perdu qu'il était dans le fil de ses pensées. Il avait cette désagréable impression de pouvoir sentir le corps de Quentin s'imprégner en lui, tout en ressentant la douleur cuisante de son absence. Il sentait l'impérieux besoin de l'enlacer tout contre lui comme pour assimiler la physionomie de son ami à la sienne. Il voulait sentir son menton se poser sur le sommet de sa tête d'une manière tendre. Eliot avait toujours adoré cette différence de taille qui les caractérisait, il aimait pouvoir se reposer sur son ami lors de leurs rares étreintes.

Quentin essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main après avoir bu. Il les mordilla inconsciemment ce qui lui donna l'air de se concentrer lorsqu'il entreprit de fermer sa bouteille. Eliot en fit de même en mordant ses propres lèvres, s'imaginant bien être à la place des dents de Quentin. Elles qui étaient si chanceuses de pouvoir prendre place dans la bouche du sorcier. De pouvoir le mordre à leur guise, pouvoir caresser ces lèvres pleines d'un rose pâle à vous donner le tournis par cette beauté primaire. Si Eliot était à la place des dents de Quentin, il pourrait bien titiller ces morceaux de chair rosie jusqu'à lui faire perdre haleine. Il aimerait l'entendre pousser des petits gémissements et le voir se sentir gêner par sa propre réaction aux désirs de son corps sans pour autant cesser d'en demander davantage. Il aimerait le faire balbutier sous des baisers aussi chauds que le brasier infernal qui constituait cet été et pourtant suffisamment tendre, pour que Quentin sache qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Mais il aimerait aussi que son Quentin le couvre de baisers qui lui feraient comprendre qu'il est aimé et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir, car ils seraient deux à construire un futur.

Eliot commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, il ignorait si c'était l'effet de la chaleur ou bien celle de ses obsessions. La respiration saccadée, il n'arrivait cependant pas à lever les yeux de ce spectacle et désormais, il pouvait observer Quentin reboucher sa bouteille d'eau et se pencher pour la déposer près de son sac. Ses cheveux, émaillaient des reflets du soleil, glissèrent le long de son épaule. Ils semblaient si soyeux même après être restés au contact de la chaleur et du chlore. Déjà, l'eau qui les imbibait s'était évaporée ne laissant que quelques mèches éparses marquées par l'humidité. Tout comme sa peau qui ne semblait pas avoir été au contact de la piscine, l'intensité de la chaleur ayant éradiqué presque toutes les preuves de la précédente baignade. L'apprenti magicien semblait cherchait un objet particulier dans son sac ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire ondoyer ses épaules dans une chorégraphie particulièrement attrayante aux yeux d'Eliot. Il les avait déjà touchées ces épaules et il savait qu'elles cachaient bien leur jeu, elles qui semblaient pourtant porter le poids du monde à elles seules. Mais Eliot savait qu'elles étaient bien plus robustes qu'elles ne le laissaient paraître et c'était ce qui faisait tout leur charme. Oui, car seulement les regards les plus aguerris pouvaient en distinguer leur force et cela était un avantage considérable pour l'aîné qui pouvait alors garder les épaules de son Quentin pour lui tout seul, rares étant les personnes qui se rendaient compte du réel potentiel de ces épaules. Son Quentin… Cette idée le fit sourire, elle lui semblait si chaleureuse et pourtant si brumeuse, lointaine et confinée dans un autre espace-temps.

Eliot resta figé dans la contemplation des épaules de l'adonis qu'il admirait depuis d'interminables minutes maintenant, imaginant toutes les aventures qu'il pourrait faire vivre à de si aimables épaules. Il avait déjà en tête des histoires qui se conteraient sur tous les mondes, comme cette fois où il aurait laissé ses traces à coup d'ongles sur la peau vierge de toute corruption matérielle de son Quentin afin d'y sceller leur amour pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir à tout jamais. Mais ce n'était que de beaux mirages qu'Eliot se conterait à lui-même comme preuve de son incapacité affective à assumer ses sentiments amoureux pour son meilleur ami. Eliot ferma les yeux face à sa propre lâcheté et expia bruyamment lorsqu'une voix familière l'extirpa de ses noires pensées. Instantanément, son visage s'illumina, mais en avait-il seulement conscience ?

– Eliot, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour… Quentin laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son ami. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes et il balbutia d'étonnement.

– Enfin, Eliot qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ledit Eliot rouvrit ses yeux et mis un court instant à comprendre ce à quoi Quentin faisait référence, avant de se redresser avec précipitation tout en camouflant son embarras par son chapeau. Éludant la question de son ami de son habituel aplomb.

– Voyons Quentin, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'explique les phénomènes physiques et chimiques qui ébranlent mon corps actuellement ? Je pensais qu'on enseignait ça au collège.

Face à l'embarras manifeste du garçon, Eliot se sentit dans l'obligation de préciser.

– Quoi ? Il fait chaud et j'ai un peu perdu le fil de mes pensées, c'est un peu compliqué de garder les idées au clair avec tous ces corps gracieux luisant de sueurs. J'ai toujours trouvé ça très sexy, la sueur.

– Evidemment que tu trouves ça sexy. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quentin esquissa un sourire amusé face au grotesque de la situation.

– Bien, et si on allait piquer un petit plongeon, je crois que j'aurais bien besoin de me rafraîchir les idées.

– Je crois aussi. Oh, mais pense bien à te mouiller la nuque avant d'y entrer. T'as passé ton après-midi à te griller au soleil, j'aimerais pas que tu meures bêtement d'un choc thermique.

Eliot gratifia Quentin d'un tendre sourire, touché de l'attention toute particulière de son ami.

– J'ai bien de la chance de t'avoir toi, mon ami qui me protège des chocs thermiques.

– Ton ami qui te protège des chocs thermiques ? J'en suis bien heureux, je sens que c'est un statut tout particulier à ton cœur.

– Oh oui ça l'est !

Eliot était le seul à comprendre la portée de ces quelques mots. Bien sûr que Quentin possédait un statut tout particulier dans le cœur de l'ainé. Il l'aimait inconditionnellement, souffrait d'une obsession compulsive pour le jeune homme, rêvait secrètement de lui faire la cour, mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, mais ça, Eliot le gardait précieusement enfermé dans les tourments de sa propre raison, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.


End file.
